JKT48 Mini Shuffles
List of mini shuffles that had been done by JKT48 before JKT48 RE:BOOST Routine Shuffles and JKT48 1st Grand Team Shuffle. "JKT48 Ada banyak rasa, Pilih suka rasa apa?" JKT48 LIVE in CONCERT (June 13, 2015) * Shuffle and Promotion (Effective on August, 2015): ** Promotion: *** Cho Yubin, Kim Sua and Stephanie Pricilla Indarto Putri promoted to Team T *** Chou Tzuyu promoted to Team J ** Shuffle: *** Im Nayeon became the captain of Team J. *** Nam Dawon became the captain of Team KIII. *** Imada Mio became the captain of Team T. *** Wendy Son transferred to Team T. Saikou ka yo Handshake Event (March 4, 2017) Effective on March/April 2017. * Son Minji promoted to Team J * Choi Haneul promoted to Team KIII * Eve Antoinette Ichwan promoted to Team T JKT48 6th Anniversary Concert (December 23, 2017) * Effective on February 1, 2018 ** Choi Yuna transferred to Team KIII became the captain. * Effective on April 1, 2018 ** Lee Gahyeon appointed as Team T captain. Kim Yongsun Graduation Concert ~Dirimu Solar~ (March 24, 2018) * Im Nayeon appointed as JKT48 Captain (effective as of April 1st). * Nam Dawon appointed as Team J temporary captain. Another Generation Formation Please check this page to see every generation in JKT48 including date when a generation was formed. Team Formation and Captain Appointment * Baek Yebin, Beby Chaesara Anadila, Choi Yuna, Frieska Anastasia Laksani, Im Nayeon, Jessica Veranda, Jo Sojin, Jung Yerin, Kawaei Rina, Kim Bora, Kim Minji (Captain), Kim Yongsun, Lee Keumjo, Lee Siyeon, Moon Byulyi, Park Jihyo, Shin Bora, Yoo Jeongyeon formed Team J on December 23, 2012 (Pajama Drive Senshuuraku). * Ahn Hyejin, Han Dong, Hirai Momo, Jennifer Hanna, Jo Eunae, Jung Wheein, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Yoobin, Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina, Nadila Cindi Wantari, Nam Dawon, Natalia, Park Subin, Rona Anggreani, Wendy Son (Captain) formed Team KIII on June 25, 2013 (Boku no Taiyou Senshuuraku). * Kim Yongsun appointed as JKT48 Captain on December 21, 2013 (JKT48 2nd Anniversary (Evening Show)). * Andela Yuwono, Aninditha Rahma Cahyadi, Ayu Safira Oktaviani, Cho Yubin, Feni Fitriyanti, Fransisca Saraswati Puspa Dewi, Goo Sunha, Imada Mio, Jang Hyokyung, Kim Dahyun, Kim Sion, Kim Yunji, Lee Gahyeon, Michelle Christo Kusnadi, Park Jiwon, Sakurai Hinako, Son Chaeyoung, Yoon Dohee formed Team T with no captain on January 24, 2015 (JKT48 3rd Generation Trainee "Mulai Sekarang Sungguh2 Part 2"). Promotion and Demotion * Kim Jiyeon and Miyauchi Haruka promoted to Team J on February 23, 2014 (Manatsu no Sounds Good ! Handshake Event). * Sonia Natalia and Yoon Chaekyung promoted to Team J, while Hwang Yeongyeong, Kim Jiwon, Kim Minju, Park Soobin and Seo Yuri promoted to Team KIII on May 18, 2014 (Flying Get Hanshake Event). * Adriani Elisabeth, Baek Yerin, Choi Yoonah, Fidly Immanda Azzahra, Jinan Safa Safira, Melati Putri Rahel Sesilia, Park Jimin, Sri Lintang, Yang Hyesun, Zahra Yuriva Dermawan promoted to Trainee on October 31, 2015 (Halloween Night Handshake Event). Overseas Transfer * Baek Yebin, Choi Yuna and Jung Yerin transferred as Team Kaigai on August 24, 2012 (Tokyo Dome Team Shuffle). * Wendy Son had a concurrency possition with Team KIII on April 28, 2013 (AKB48 Group Rinji Soukai "Shirokuro tsukeyou janai ka!"|AKB48 Group Rinji Soukai) * Wendy Son concurrent position revoked and transferred to Team KIII (transferred as Team Kaigai on February 24, 2014 (AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri). Category: JKT48